You're the only exception
by BethMcLennon
Summary: Sam no cree del todo en el amor, pues sus padres no son el mejor ejemplo del mundo... Pero tal vez Freddie pueda ser la excepción ¿quién sabe? Multi-Chap Inspirada por la canción de Paramore You are the only exception, la historia tiene partes de la canción... si te gusta deja un comentario, agrégalo a favoritos y todas esas cosas lindas que se hacen aquí :*
1. Chapter 1

**You Are The Only Exception**

**No me pertenecen los personajes de iCarly, le pertenecen a Dan Schneider y la letra de You are the only exception le pertenece al grupo de Paramore… Continuamos:**

**PROLOGO**

_When I was younger__  
__I saw my daddy cry__  
__And cursed at the wind__  
__He broke his own heart__  
__And I watched__  
__As he tried to reassemble it__  
__And my momma swore that__  
__She would never let herself forget__  
__And that was the day I promised__  
__I'd never sing of love__  
__If it does not exist_

_Cuando era pequeña vi a mi papi llorar_  
_y maldecir al viento_  
_el rompió su propio corazón_  
_Y yo observaba_  
_como el trataba de arreglarlo_  
_y mi mamá juró que _  
_ella nunca perdonaría ni olvidaría_  
_Y ese fue el día en el que prometí _  
_que nunca cantaría de amor_  
_Si eso no existe_

* * *

"_¡Déjame!" gritaba la mujer tratándose de zafar del hombre_

"_Tú eres mía no te dejaré." Dijo el hombre apretando más su mano en el brazo de la mujer, dejando una gran marca roja._

"_Suéltame tú no eres nadie para tenerme contigo" la mujer no dejaba de llorar, calló al suelo debido a que estaba débil por todo lo que el hombre le había hecho._

"_¿De qué hablas? ¡Soy tu marido y hago lo que se me dé la gana hacer contigo y las niñas! ¡¿Escuchaste perra?!" dijo inclinándose a donde estaba Pam,_

"_Sam… Mel, escóndanse" Susurró Pam a sus dos hijas que estaban viendo todo lo que pasaba en la habitación de sus padres._

_Melanie estaba petrificada no se podía mover, no dejaba de llorar, no podía creer que el hombre al que más quería pudiera maltratar a la mujer más bella que conocía. _

_Sam, por otro lado estaba furiosa con su padre ¿cómo se atrevía ese desgraciado de mierda a pegarle a su querida madre? Ella tampoco dejaba de llorar, y obedeciendo las órdenes de su madre agarró el brazo de su hermana gemela y empezaron a correr, bajaron las escaleras y salieron de su casa. Cruzaron la calle y se dirigieron al teléfono público, Sam empezó a marcar el teléfono de su abuela._

"_¿Diga?" Contestó Eleanor Puckett _

"_Abu…" Dijo Sam empezando a llorar_

"_¡Sammy! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?" Preguntó alarmada Eleanor_

"_Es…" No podía continuar la oración, completar la oración es recordar lo sucedido…_

_Melanie, que ahora estaba más calmada, le quitó el teléfono a su hermana y empezó a hablar con su abuela._

"_Nana…" Empezó Melanie, teniendo un gran nudo en la garganta._

"_Mel, ¿qué pas-…"_

"_Es papá… otra vez, y está vez, trató de…" Melanie empezó a llorar._

"_Cariño, por favor no me digas que trató de vio…"_

"_Si… nana Eleanor… por favor ayúdanos" _

_Una hora después patrullas rodearon la casa de los Puckett, y arrestaron a Will Puckett, y llevándose a Pam, Melanie y Sam al hospital más cercano para revisiones. _

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP….

**PDV Sam**

Aggghhh…. Estúpido despertador… Extendí mi brazo y apagué el estúpido despertador. ¡Agh! Ese sueño… Tengo que llamar a Melanie…

"_**¿Sí?"**_

"Mel… volví a soñar la noche en la que papá fue arrestado…"

Suspiró antes de contestar "_**Igual yo… no dejo de recordar ese día… ¿será porque estamos en esas fechas?" **_

"Es lo más probable" No me gusta nada recordar nada ese día… ese fue el día en el que todo se fue al caño… y solo teníamos 7 años cuando paso todo eso, fue ahí cuando mi madre se volvió la peor de todas, fue ahí cuando decidí ser como soy ahora, tenía que ser fuerte para Melanie y mamá aunque ella fuera a la que menos le importara.

"_**Mira hermanita, ya no pienses en eso ¿sí? Me tengo que ir pero luego hablamos ¿ok?"**_

Suspiré "está bien, suerte en cualquier clase aburrida que tengas en ese aburrido internado"

"_**Gracias y Sam no es aburrido en reali-"**_

"Si, si, si, mejor ya vete, no quiero oírte decir eso"

Mi perfecta hermana empezó a reír con eso _**"ok, ok me voy… jajaja mantente rubia y **__**fuera de problemas**__**" **_ Enfatizó lo último ya seria.

Y yo reí ante eso "No prometo nada y tú también mantente rubia"

"_**¡Adiós Sam! Te qui-"**_Colgué antes de que me dijera esas dos pequeñas palabras… Aghh ahora me siento mal…

"**Yo tmbn tq… odio q me hayas hecho decir eso luego hablamos" **le envié un mensaje a Melanie no podía no decirle que la quiero porque ella está pasando por lo mismo que yo… bueno casi, ella solo es perfecta, y pudo encontrar un muy buen novio, aunque yo se lo repetía millones de veces que todos los hombres son iguales, ella me decía no vas a decir eso cuando encuentres al indicado, yo ya lo encontré. Pero es que… mi mamá se supone que encontró al "indicado" y resultó ser uno de los peores en el planeta… Y todo empezó cuando hicieron el recorte en su oficina, se volvió loco y empezó a tomar y a drogarse y se puso tan grave que hubo momentos en el que intento violarnos a las tres… y también intentó matar a mi madre, y cuando lo arrestaron, la policía nos mandó a vivir con mi abuela, vivimos con ella dos años todo iba un poco bien hasta que murió y eso fue lo que derramó el vaso de mi madre, se volvió loca empezó a salir con centenares de hombres, muchos parecidos a mi padre, y empezó a tomar como si no hubiera un mañana, la semana pasada salió de su "rehabilitación" por quinceava vez… Y todo esto lo causaron todos los hombres con los que ha salido...

Mi celular vibró tres veces cinco minutos después de que había mandado el mensaje a Melanie, para este tiempo ya me había cambiado para ir a la escuela.

Hmm… dos mensajes eran de Freddie… ¿qué querrá ese idiota? Y otro era de Melanie, decidí leer primero el de mi hermana

"_Igual! :******** cuida a mama!"_

Después abrí el de Fredtonto

"_Hey, Carly sta enferma y no va a ir a la escuela y me pidió q pasara x ti... quieres q pac x ti? O prefieres tomar el autobús?" _tonto…

"**Obvio pasas x mi niño bobo! Mamá no pued irse con esos mocosos del autobús es asqueroso… aun para mí :P" ** respondí aunque no me hacía del todo feliz irme con el tonto era mejor que irme con los del camión… Mi celular volvió a vibrar…

"_Claro…la princesa Puckett no puede irc n un transporte público en q staba pensando? Haha" _

"_Stoy n tu casa en 20"_

¡Perfecto! Eso me da tiempo de tener un desayuno digno de una "princesa" agg como odio esa palabra es tan… ¡Niña! _Pero suena tan bien cuando él me dice así… _¡Wooow! ¿De dónde vino eso?

**Bueno chicos y chicas este es mi segundo fanfic espero que les haya gustado! Aun soy un poco nueva en eso de las historias… Este primer capítulo es para que se den una idea de lo que se va a tratar esta historia, quiero informarles que me inspiré en la canción de Paramore me gusta un buen esa canción :P y bueno también decirles que solo subiré capitulo si me dicen que les gustó la historia en los comentarios ok? O y también si es que llego a subir más, solo en algunos capítulos pondré la letra de la canción jeje. Me despido **** los quiero un montón y gracias por leer los que estén leyendo esto :****


	2. Chapter 2

You're The Only Exception

**Hola chicos! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todas las que comentaron! En serio! Me hicieron el día :3 me sentía toda importante y así y todo lo que esperan que pase (seddie) es una sorpresa (; :o y quería decir otra cosa… He leído trillones de historias en ingles hacer song-fics y no les dicen nunca nada… y además, vamos! Hasta puse la traducción… pero bueeeno… creo que voy a correr ese riesgo, ya saben lo que dicen "Si no arriesgas no ganas" :D Bueno mejor termino con esta laaaaarga nota **

**No me pertenecen los personajes de iCarly solo a Dan Schneider y el titulo de la canción a Paramore. **

**:o y última cosa, en esta historia Sam y Freddie nunca fueron novios okay? **

Descubriéndote

**PDV Sam**

Fredtonto llegó 30 minutos tarde porque según "había mucho tráfico" y "porque su mamá lo detuvo" Si claro… el tráfico es el culpable… Su tonto y viejo carro es el culpable… es un chevy 2008 de color negro, no es el mejor carro pero creo que le queda… ya saben es tonto como él.

"En serio perdón… el trafico… y es que mi mamá descubrió…unas cosas que no debió de haber-"empezó a balbucear como bebe

"Si, si, si, no necesitas contarme cómo fue que tu mamá descubrió tus playboy en tu habitación." Lo interrumpí riéndome un poco eso hizo que su frente se arrugará un poco…

"¡no fue una revista, ni nada pervertido!" me dijo defendiéndose

"Claaaaaaroo" dije no creyéndole.

"¡Te lo juro! Escucha lo que no debió de haber descubierto era que" suspiró

"¡Habla rápido chico! Mamá se está impacientando…" dije encogiendo mis hombros con cara aburrida.

"¡Está bien! ¡Déjame de presionar!" Dijo desesperado-nervioso, que niña

"¡Vaya! ¿Cuándo te volviste mi esposa?"

"Saam…" Dijo irritado

"Okay, okay lo siento sigue con tu tragedia matutina" dije riéndome un poco.

Él me miró extrañado… no, no extrañado como idiota, pero supongo que así es su cara…

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó después de un tiempo. Eso me puso a pensar… ¿qué dije? _Ummm… ___no se me venía nada a la mente… ¿qué dije que lo sorprendiera? Aggh… me cae mal… hace que piense antes de la escuela… ¡y ni siquiera en la escuela lo hago! Ahhg… maldito

"No lo sé no lo recuerdo" dije molesta

Empezó a hacer esa estúpida sonrisa _tan linda_ en él… _¡¿qué?! _ Okaaay ese es el segundo pensamiento este día que pienso de él esa manera ¿qué me pasa?

Freddifer rió un poco "Te disculpaste, eso nunca había pasado"

"Oh callete… y si yo hubiera sido tu hubiera disfrutado ese momento porque no se va a repetir en un laaaaargo tiempo" dije con una sonrisa al final

"De verdad que tienes una linda sonrisa" ¡¿QUÉ?! Creo que se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta porque unos segundos después estaba en el mismo estado de shock que yo.

"lo-lo-lo siento" Dijo poniéndose bastante rojo, _lindo, _¡Basta! "No era mi um… intención"

Suspiré "Tienes que tener más cuidado con lo que dices…" dije mirando al suelo él solo asintió "Porque la próxima vez que digas algo así por "accidente" te cortare la mano" Y abrió los ojos con miedo.

"Procuraré de que eso no vuelva a pasar" dijo viéndome a los ojos. Vaya… sus ojos de verdad eran hermosos… eran como un gran mar de chocolate… una gran alberca de hershey derretido… ¡rayos! Ahora quiero uno… me distraje por los claxons que se escuchaban de los otros coches

"Bien, oh y Fredtonto, la luz es verde" dije acostando mi cabeza en la cabecera del asiento. Freddie solo se volteo de nuevo y empezó a conducir. No sé porque pero tenía curiosidad de saber que había sido lo que la loca de su mamá había descubierto… ¿será algo malo? Bueno la verdad no me importa mucho… de seguro es algo muy nerdo que es tonto y bla bla bla. Cuando llegamos a la escuela fue bastante incomodo no sabía si decirle que haríamos hoy sin nuestra mejor amiga o simplemente decirle lo mal que se ve hoy…

"Oye, ¿hoy quieres almorzar juntos?" Dijo interrumpiéndome de mis pensamientos. ¿Debería? Siempre lonchamos en diferentes mesas cuando Carly no está… él almuerza con sus amigos nerdos de el club de audio y video y yo con los "problemáticos"

"Qui-ero decirte algo…" dijo un poco nervioso… hm

"Como sea…" dije sin darle mucha importancia

"Está bien" dijo sonriendo "nos vemos en el árbol" el _árbol _ era un lugar bastante importante para los tres bueno, eso supongo fue ahí donde Carly nos presentó a los dos…

"Okay, nos veremos ahí Fredalupe" dije alejándome y dirigiéndome a mi casillero.

***Flash Back***

"_Sam, quiero presentarte a mi nuevo amigo, su nombre es Freddie" dijo mi mejor amiga, Carly. Se llama Freddie, como Freddie Mercury, de Queen… Lástima que ya se murió _

"_Bien… sabes… te llamas como mi favorito compositor" dije sonriéndole _

"_De hecho me llaman Freddie, pero en realidad mi nombre es Fredward" dijo sonriéndome. ¿QUÉ? Jajajajajaja_

_No lo pude evitar el nombre era bastante ridículo "¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Qué estúpido nombre! ¿Qué tu mamá no pudo pensar en algo más ridículo? Fredwardo?"_

"_es FREDWARD, y eres mala"_

"_Owww mira que mala soy" me acerque a él y lo agarre de su tonta playera de Star Wars _

"_Sam suéltalo" Me regañó Carly, tenía una cara de preocupación _

"_¿Por qué?" Dije apretando más mi mano en su camiseta_

"_Porque él es tu amigo" Dijo ella_

"_El tonto no es mi amigo" Dije tirándolo y recogiendo su mochila de Batman, vi que tenía un grasito y un sándwich de jamón, la comida favorita de mamá "me llevaré esto"_

"_¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemelo eso es mío!" Dijo casi llorando por el dolor que le había causado_

"_¿En serio? Mira lo que hago" Abrí la bolsa donde estaba el sándwich y lo lamí todo, después lo volví a meter a la bolsa y se lo entregué "Todo tuyo nerdo" después me volteé y me fui. _

"_¡TE ODIO!" gritó Fredwardo, me valió tres kilos y solo levante mi dedo pulgar y me dirigí a la cafetería, tire la envoltura del grasito en el césped. _

***Fin de flash back* **

Desde entonces Freddie empezó a traer dos emparedados **(N/A: Soy de México y decir o escribir **_**emparedado**_**es bastante raro jaja XD) **uno para mí y otro para él…

Es bastante raro que tu mejor amiga no esté contigo… la mayor parte del tiempo no tienes con quién hablar… y sólo tengo como tres clases con Fredwardo y en dos de ellas siempre se sienta lejos de mi y esas tres clases son después del receso. Tendré que esperar a que sea esa hora… Creo que quiero tener una pequeña siesta…

"_Es tan bobo" Dijo la chica de cabello dorado_

"_¿de qué hablas?" preguntó extrañado el chico de cabello café_

"_Ya sabes…" empezó Sam "Cómo la gente se "entusiasma"" dijo haciendo comillas en el aire "por su primer beso… que tontería" dijo haciendo sus ojos para atrás._

"_Así que ¿no mentías?" empezó el niño al que siempre molestaba Sam "¿nunca has besado a nadie?" preguntó Freddie Benson_

"_Noupp" resaltando la palabra en la "p" y mirando el suelo "algunas veces he querido salir… Salir del camino" dijo un poco avergonzada y con la mirada perdida_

_Freddie suspiró "Si lo sé, yo también" dijo un poco avergonzado_

"_¿En serio?" preguntó Sam sorprendida "yo no puedo dejar de preocuparme por eso" dijo un poco rápido._

"_Claro" dijo suspirando Freddie, sonaba un poco triste… o ¿pensativo? Definitivamente pensativo porque después se empezó a reír un poco cosa que cautivo la atención de Sam _

"_¿qué?" preguntó Sam riéndose un poco_

"_Nada… es…" Empezó pero no lo podía decir era bastante tonto_

"_Dime" lo alentó Sam_

"_¡No es bobo!" dijo bastante nervioso _

"_¡Dime!" Dijo empezando a desesperarse Sam_

"_De acuerdo…" empezó, suspiró "iba a decir… que…" no pudo terminar porque Sam lo interrumpió _

"_¿qué deberíamos besarnos?" dijo con obviedad la rubia. Freddie no lo podía creer… había leído sus pensamientos, ¿debería correr? Sam lo odiaba claro que no querría besar._

"_Ahora me vas a romper el brazo ¿verdad?" dijo asustado el chico _

_Ella movió la cabeza "no" dijo tranquila_

"_Bueno…" comenzó Freddie aun pensándolo "¿Deberíamos?... Solo para que ambos terminemos con esto" Sam encogió sus hombros pensándolo, suspiró "Para salir del hoyo únicamente" dijo aceptando… sonaba un poco dudosa _

"_para salir del hoyo" dijo de acuerdo con su amiga_

"_Y ¿juras que vamos a odiarnos después de terminar con esto?" Más segura Sam _

"_Totalmente, y jamás le diremos a nadie" Dijo Freddie haciendo una clase de trato_

"_A nadie" confirmó Sam… el ambiente se puso un poco incómodo y los dos se quedaron viendo… Sam fue la que rompió con esa ola de incomodidad _

"_Bueno… Hazlo" Freddie solo suspiro y se acerco a Sam, cada vez estaban más cerca… hasta que por fin cerraron el espacio entre los dos con sus labios… Sam no podía creer lo que había sentido cuando puso sus labios en los de Fredward Benson, había sentido como si tuviera un toque o algo parecido… ¿Habrá sido porque dos polos opuestos se juntaron? Abrió sus ojos para ver si era real…_

_8 segundos…_

_Freddiie y Sam…_

_8 segundos…_

...

"_Sam…" _Dijo una voz "Samantha" Dijo la voz golpeando la mesa

"¿Qué quiere?" Dije levantándome

"Detención después de clases" Dijo la señorita Rita **(N/A: no tengo la menor idea de cómo se llaman los profesores de la escuela de ellos… solo me se algunos los demás me los voy a inventar) **Ahhhg no otra vez… ¿Qué con el sueño que tuve? ¿Por qué soñé de la noche de mi primer beso? No tiene sentido…

¡RIIIIIIIING! ¡Ahhh! Por fin sonó la campana hora del almuerzo…. Me levanté de mi asiento pero la señorita no tengo nada me detuvo "Un momento Samantha" me dijo… "¿Qué quiere?" le pregunte molesta… "He estado checando las calificaciones de todos de ustedes y tú eres la que más me preocupa" comenzó ¿Tan mal voy? Ups… "Lo siento, prometo que me esforzaré más" Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta… ¡Salida de la libertad! Okno… pero para mí sí lo es… "Las promesas siempre se rompen… y temo decirte que si lo haces vas a reprobar este semestre" dijo viendo sus notas Rita… "¿QUÉ? ¿Reprobar? Pe-pero" Doña no tengo nada se empezó a reír… ¿De qué se reía la pendeja? ¡Esta situación no es de risa!

"No te preocupes Sam, te asigné un tutor, según me parece ustedes dos son amigos y-"

"Espere, ¿es un niño?" Dije confundida ¿Por qué no me asignó a Carly? Todos saben que somos mejores amigas…

"Si, pensé en ponerte a Carly como tutora, pero él tiene mejores calificaciones en esta materia"

"Por favor no me diga que es Freddie…" dije suspirando y cerrando mis ojos en frustración

"¿Cómo lo adivinaste?" dijo feliz de que haya adivinada quien era mi estúpido tutor, yo sólo suspire, tenía unas ganas de golpear algo… y sabía muy bien quien era ese algo… cubrí mi enojo con una cara seria asentí y respondí "está bien gracias por preocuparse por mi"

"De nada, Sam, nos vemos mañana" dijo caminando hacia la puerta la hija de… suspiré y me dirigí al árbol… lo voy a matar. Cuando llegue él ya estaba ahí, me vió y se paro, gran error niño tonto… hice mi mano para atrás y le di una cachetada, él me miro confundido y se llevó una mano a su cachete izquierdo… se veía furioso

"¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!" Dijo gritándome…

"¡CALLATE! Y QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ACCEDISTE A DARME TUTORIA EN TRIGONOMETRÍA?" Dije muy enojada

Me miró extrañado como si tuviera tres cabezas "Me preocupo por ti ¡¿Sí?! ¡Quiero que te gradúes con nosotros y solo queda un semestre para ello! ¿Qué acaso quieres ser la burla de la escuela? Porque con esa actitud lo vas a lograr" Tenía razón iba a ser el chiste de la escuela, la _tonta e inútil _de la escuela. Me senté en el pasto y puse mi cabeza en mis rodillas

"Aghhh… odio que tengas razón" gruñí. Fredraro se sentó a mi lado y puso su brazo alrededor de mí… _raro._ De la nada sentí como mis mejillas se calentaron… rayos, piensa en jamón… Ahww… listo.

"¿qué es de lo que querías hablar en la mañana?" dije quitando su brazo de mí y acercando su mochila y sacando mi sándwich, le quite la envoltura y empecé a comérmelo.

"Oh, cierto, lo olvide." Comenzó, noté que se empezó a poner nervioso "Umm… no sé cómo decirlo…"

"Fredraro se está poniendo nervioso" dije para molestarlo él solo hizo sus ojos para atrás.

"Me ofrecieron una beca en M.I.T." dijo finalmente

"Que bien… pero, ¿por qué me lo dices a mí? Esas son cosas que le importan a Carly" Dije aunque no me caiga muy bien Fredo… es uno de mis mejores amigos y si se va, sé que lo voy a extrañar mucho.

"Carly ya lo sabe… y tú eras la única que faltaba…" yo solo encogí mis hombros "Si acepto la beca, me iría el próximo semestre" dijo cerrando sus ojos… ¿Qué? _¡No me puede dejar! _ Aghh… no supe que hacer así que me acerque a él y lo abracé, no pasó mucho para que respondiera mi abrazo… se sentía tan _bien_…

"Wow, disculpas, abrazos, ¿qué falta ahora? Hoy definitivamente no es un día normal con la Princesa Puckett" dijo y supuse con esa sonrisa que tanto _me gustaba _¿QUÉ? ¡Basta cabeza! Lo empujé y escuche la campana tocar.

Me levanté rápido y él también "¿Quieres saltarte las clases que faltan e ir por un licuado?" le pregunté tratando de que olvidará lo que acababa de pasar

"Y estás de vuelta" dijo sonriéndome

"sip" dije orgullosa de mi

"Claro, ¿por qué no? Así empezaremos con las clases de trigonometría" dijo caminando hacia la salida

"¿Sabes? Mejor nos quedamos aquí" el solo se empezó a reír y se dio la vuelta para entrar en el edificio.

**Espero que les haya gustado :* **


	3. Chapter 3

**A mí no me pertenecen los personajes de iCarly. Solo esta estúpida y sensual historia. **

**PDV Sam**

Cuando acabo la escuela el nerducho y yo nos dirigimos a Bushwell, sé que debería irme a mi casa pero ¿cuándo lo hago? Además, en mi casa solo hay queso que se caducó hace dos meses, ya que me comí lo que sobraba esta mañana… Tengo hacer las compras… como siempre… como sea…

Entre al departamento de los Shay's sin tocar "Que enferma estás" dije con sarcasmo cuando vi a mi mejor amiga sentada en su sillón con una cobija viendo la vaquita.

"Estoy _enferma_" dijo levantando las cejas. _¿Enferma? __**Enferma**__…_

"Oh… te comprendo mi amiga"

"Siento no poder haber ido hoy a clases pero es que en serio me sentía mal" Dijo mi mejor amiga preocupada.

"Nñiiee está bien… yo siempre falto por cualquier estupidez y eso no es estupidez es… inteligencia" dije mostrando un muy buen punto aunque seamos sinceros todo se quita con una pastillita y listo como nuevo.

Mi amiga se empezó a reír "además hoy no estuvo taaaaan mal" dije tirándome en el sillón, mi estómago empezó rugir bastante fuerte.

"wooow, alguien tiene hambre a pesar de que comiste dos sándwiches en el receso" No me había fijado que el ñoño estaba aquí. Pobre, ninguna de las dos le hicimos caso y seguimos con nuestra plática.

"¿Por qué dices _taaaan mal_?" preguntó Carly. Voltee a ver al tonto y le saqué la lengua y el me la sacó a mi… descarado.

"Porque la señorita _no tengo nada _ me asigno al idiota como mi tutor y me dijo que si no pasaba su estúpida materia iba a reprobar el semestre y eso no puede pasar de ninguna manera"

"¡Heey, sigo aquí!" Dijo el tonto un poco ofendido.

"¿La señorita Rita te asigno a Freddie?" Preguntó mi amiga. Me molesta que las personas vuelvan a repetir las cosas que les acabaste de decir en forma de pregunta es como ' KNOCK, KNOCK, HELLO? Is anyone in there?' Molesto.

Voltee los ojos y asentí. "Es bueno que lo haya hecho, digo, no creo que quieras ser el payaso de la-…"

"Si, si, si, ya hablé de eso con Fredraro, ¿podríamos dejar el tema?" dije interrumpiéndola en realidad no quería hablar de ese tema, me pone mal, me hace pensar que todos piensan lo mismo que yo: que soy una inútil y no sirvo para nada que jamás podré entrar a una universidad, digo ni siquiera pienso que me acepten en la universidad del estado de Seattle. Digo aunque pase trigonometría, mi promedio es aún muy bajo y solo queda un semestre antes de comenzar una vida "adulta". Pero como no conseguiré entrar a ninguna escuela, seré una mesera en Wendy's o Starbucks o incluso en un restaurante barato. Y supongo que como no ganaré mucho… tendré que vivir con Melanie y su esposo que nunca me caerá bien. ¡Oh, vaya!... Tengo hambre.

"Shay, ¿qué tienes de comer?" dije después de un buen rato sin que nadie dijera nada.

"Umm… Creo que sobraron unos tacos de espagueti de ayer…"

"Naa, Freduchinnie y yo nos acabamos los últimos" Dije recordando los magníficos tacos…

"No, tú te comiste todos, me dijiste que si quería uno me arriesgaba a despertar en Venezuela" dijo el delatándome.

"Eres un maldito traidor" dije entrecerrando los ojos, no estaba molesta, pero se ve _tan_ _sexy_ _cuando se enoja…_ OKAY, ¡BASTA SAM! Probablemente es la falta de comida.

"Si soy tan maldito, ¿por qué me ofrecí a ayudarte en trigonometría?" Dijo según el muy obvio. Ja.

"¿Ummm que no hablamos de eso en el patio? Parece que alguien sufre de alzheimer" Dije dando una de esas sonrisas de lastima.

"Obvio no tengo alzheimer, al parecer TU eres la que sufre de la enfermedad porque no has podido aprenderte las fórmulas de trigonometría" ¿A qué juega el imbécil? "_What else should I be? All apologies…" _Empezó a sonar su celular, tengo que admitirlo el ñoño tiene buen oído musical… Le gusta Nirvana, Led Zeppelin, Guns n Roses, Pink Floyd, y una banda que creo que es su favorita al igual que la mía, QUEEN. Y no sé si le gusta porque también se llama Freddie el vocalista… Sería absurdo que le gustará por eso, es que te tiene que gustar por lo menos una canción de ellos.

"Está bien ma, ya voy para allá" Dijo colgando su teléfono. ¿Tan rápido hablo con Marissa? Tal vez estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos que no me fijé. "Nos vemos luego chicas"

"¡Bye!" dijimos al mismo tiempo Carly y yo.

"Me parece tierno que Freddie se haya ofrecido a ayudarte con trigonometría" Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras yo me dirigía a su refrigerador.

"_Si… lo sé" _Dije en voz alta… Jamón, tocino, lechuga, queso manchego, pepinillos, y uno de los más importantes: el pan.

"¿Acaso dijiste que te parecía _tierno_ que Freddie te ayudará a pasar la materia?" Dijo mi amiga incrédula… ¿qué? Yo nunca dije eso…

"_No… jamás dije eso_" Dije confundida, prendiendo la estufa y calentando mi pan.

"Si, si lo hiciste, dijiste: _Si… -_hiciste una pausa, suspiraste y dijiste- _lo sé. _Con voz soñadora… ¿te gusta?" Carly, Carly, Carly, siempre preocupándote por los demás y sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo… "Porque se algo desde hace unos meses y si me dices que sí, me harías bastante feliz" Dijo ella con la sonrisa más grande que le he visto. "No, no me gusta, pero, ¿qué es eso que sabes?" Estaba curiosa…

"¡CAAAAARRRLYYYYYYYY! ¡AYYYUUUDAAAMEE!" Dijo Spencer con muchas bolsas de supermercado llenas de ¿naranjas? La familia Shay sí que es rara…

"Uhhhg Spencer… ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué compraste tantas naranjas?" Preguntó Carly ayudándolo y yo solo me quede en la cocina viéndolos…

"¡ES PARA MI NUEVA ESCULTURA!" Dijo bastante alegre diría yo. "¿Saben quién es George Bucklé?" preguntó al fin dejando todas las bolsas en la mesa, las dos negamos con la cabeza. "Bueno él es un multimillonario, dueño de unas residencias y de un club de golf en las afueras de la ciudad, y su hija, que tiene más o menos la misma edad que ustedes, le enseñó una vez su programa y supongo que el que le enseño ustedes mostraban una de mis esculturas y al tipo le encantaron y me pidió que hiciera una flor gigante a base de rodajas de naranja"

"¿Cuánto te va a pagar?" Le pregunté yo

"Unooos" Sonrió "¡1000 DOLARES!" Dijo sonriendo

"¡Genial!" Sonreímos las dos y chocamos las manos con Spencer en señal de _'genialidad'_

"_Steve walks warily down the street…" _Comenzó a sonar mi celular, vi el identificador de llamadas y era el ñoño… nunca me habla ¿qué querrá?

"¿Qué quieres tonto?" pregunte un poco agresiva

"Uuuy ¿por qué tan enfadada?"

"No estoy enojada, así soy, y ve al punto."

"Ok. ¿Te parece si a las 6 vienes a mi casa para empezar?" Hice un gemido de flojera… ¡NO QUIERO ESTUDIAR!

"¿no podemos empezar otro día?" pregunte esperanzada

"No Sam, mientras más rápido empecemos, más rápido aprendes y más rápido terminamos con las tutorías" dijo él, tenía razón digo, no quiero estar todo el tiempo con el nerd… o en su casa, aunque las veces que he estado ahí no han sido tan malas, su departamento siempre huele como una mezcla de canela/vainilla y detergente para lavar los pisos.

"Ahhgg, está bien, nos vemos en tu casa a las seis… umm ¿me mandas un Whatsapp?" pregunté, créanme no soy muy buena recordando cosas… debe de ser algo muy pero MUY importante para que lo recuerde.

"No creo que se te olvide, pero está bien, yo te mando uno si se te hace tarde." Dijo entendiéndome perfectamente. No me despedí ni él de mí, simplemente colgué.

…

6:30 pm –estudio de iCarly–

"_bzzz…bzzz…bzzz…" _¡Ahhhhhg! ¿Por qué carajos no deja de zumbar mi celular? La persona que me está mandando mensaje definitivamente no sabe que me está haciendo perder en Candy Crush. Que juego tan adictivo. '_29:59 para su próxima vida' _¡Ahhhg!

_**Whatsapp 6 mensajes nuevos**_

**Fredraro**

"_SAM! Donde rayos estas?!" 6:05 pm_

"_Saaaaam se va a hacer tarde y no podremos ver mucho" 6:18 pm_

"_Sam." 6:27 pm_

"_CONTESTA" 6:27 pm_

"_Saaaaam se supone que deberías de estar aquí hace TREINTA minutos" 6:30 pm_

"_Última vez que te ayudo!" 6:30 pm _

Uuuy… que fresita… me da risa cuando se enoja y dice groserías es como lsadjhsahd, Ok basta.

'**CALMATE! AHHHHHHG! Me hiciste perder en Candy Crush! -_- te odio.' 6:32 pm**

"_Saaam donde estas?" 6:32 pm_

"_CANDY CRUSH NO ES IMPORTANTE! -.-"6:33 pm_

"**Si lo es y te callas. t(-.-)" 6:33 pm**

"_donde estas?" 6:33pm_

"**En el estudio…" 6:33 pm **

"**Y si mejor estudiamos acá arriba? :v?" 6:34 pm**

"_llego en dos min" 6:34 pm_

…

PDV Freddie

"A ver de lo que ya vimos, vamos a hacer ejercicios, ¿de acuerdo?" Comencé, se ve tan linda concentrada, jamás le he dicho a nadie, pero estoy completamente y perdidamente enamorado de mi pequeño demonio rubio, es tan hermosa, divertida, inteligente, graciosa, es sencilla, no es como otras chicas, ella es única, mi 'amor' por Carly creo que desapareció después de lo del accidente del camión de tacos, _yo era_ su tocino, y la verdad es que creo que aunque no le hubiera hecho caso a Sam con todo ese rollo del tocino, no creo que hayamos durado tanto… porque Carly es así, se aburre o encuentra algo nuevo y lo cambia, ella realmente es una princesa, no me mal entiendan, quiero a Carly y mucho, es la hermana que siempre quise, pero al final Carly es un poco como las demás, ella también es única, claramente pero es muy superficial, supongo, no lo sé, ella es de las que se enamora a primera vista, yo antes creía en eso, pero es que no te _enamoras_, te gusta, pero cuando realmente te enamoras se siente muy diferente y lo que siento por Sam es diferente.

"Okhaay… pero ¿me vas a ayudar con el primero verdad? Porque con lo que hemos visto no creo poder resolver uno sola" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tan linda. La voltee a ver y no pude evitar perderme en ese azul de mar de sus ojos y es que son tan hermosos y sé que Melanie existe, porque aunque esos tres días me estaba volviendo loco, el día en que salimos en aquella cita espantosa en ese club para menores, y me besó, sus labios no se sintieron como la verdadera Sam, y sus ojos eran de un azul muy suave, son idénticas, pero sus ojos, son diferentes. Los de Melanie son como un azul, son casi grises. Y los de Sam, esos ojos son como bipolares, cuando está feliz o tranquila son de un azul claro, como aqua, cuando tiene hambre, se tornan a un azul fuerte/débil y cuando está enojada o concentrada o nerviosa o está muy metida en lo que hace, son un azul muy fuerte, que son los que ahorita tiene. Hermosos. Creo que se dio cuenta que estuvimos como en un trance azul contra café, porque desvió la mirada. Tengo la teoría que ella también siente algo por mí. Pero no estoy muy seguro, es por eso que me ofrecí como su tutor y porque me preocupo por ella y quiero que se gradué con nosotros.

"Claro que te ayudaré, pero tú harás el siguiente." Dije y ella gruñó y yo reí un poco.

"A ver:

Vamos a convertir 30° a minutos ¿de acuerdo?" pregunté y ella asintió.

"¿Qué se tiene que hacer?"

"Bueno… umm" empezó un poco nerviosa.

"Tranquila, tú puedes" dije alentándola, una vez leí que es bueno decirles a las personas que ellas pueden para que puedan lograr su objetivo y para que sientan que tienen el apoyo de los demás, creo que funciona porque eso hacen los entrenadores en los deportes. Soltó una risita nerviosa, ¡ahhhhgg! Tengo ganas de abrazarla y de besarla cuando… bueno quiero hacer eso todo el tiempo pero más ahorita, se escuchó bastante sexy esa risita, pero tengo miedo a que me golpee, se saqué de onda y de que no me vuelva hablar en toda la vida. Sería el infierno para mí.

"Ok…creo que tenemos que multiplicar los 30° por el ummm el emmm… ¡Rayos, olvidé el nombre!" dijo poniendo sus manos en su cabello y jalándolo un poco "¡Ahhhhg!"

"Tranquila, a ver te ayudo, ibas muy bien lo de los 30° multiplicados, multiplicamos los 30° por el FACTOR de CONVERSIÓN, el factor de conversión es muy importante, que son los 60 minutos sobre 1°, se quitan los grados porque se repiten, y nosotros no queremos otra vez grados queremos minutos, así que, multiplicamos 30x60= 1800' minutos" expliqué anotándolo todo en su cuaderno.

"¿Por qué pusiste una comita después de 1800?" pregunto confundida

"Ya te lo había explicado, porque en trigonometría no puedes poner min ni nada de eso, se pone comita cuando son minutos y doble comita cuando son segundos, tendremos más tiempo para explicarlo en otra clase."

"Okay, creo que comprendí como se hacen los problemas" dijo ella exhalando aire.

"Muy bien porque vas a hacer el siguiente sola." Dije apuntando el siguiente problema en su cuaderno. "Cuando termines me lo das para que te lo revise"

"Si señor profesor" Dijo ella imitando ese tonito irritante que hacen los niños en primaria cuando entra su profesor en el aula. No pude evitar reír y ella también se rio un poco.

…

"¡Acabe!" Dijo mi rubia favorita después de cinco minutos. Veamos, _que linda letra tiene_… ¡Freddie, concéntrate!

Lo tiene bien. "Sam, ¡hiciste perfectamente esté ejercicio! ¡Muy bien! Aprendes muy rápido, así podremos tener unas cuatro clases." No estaba pensando en ese momento porque la abrace y le di un beso en su mejilla. ¡Oh, rayos!

PDV Sam

Me abrazo. Y me BESÓ mi mejilla. No estaba pensado porque también lo bese en la mejilla. Sentí como la electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pero estaba tan orullosa de mí. Él me dijo en otras palabras que era muy inteligente. Solo cuatro clases, son pocas, pero me odio a mí misma por decir esto pero… creo que me gusta un poco Freddie… lo sé, lo sé, los hombres son un desperdicio de tiempo, pero nunca nadie se había tomado el tiempo en verdad, para explicarme algo que no entiendo, y nadie jamás me había dicho que creía en mí, le creo, conozco a Freddie desde hace mucho tiempo, y algo que se dé el tonto es que no miente. Pero sé que nunca le voy a gustar, porque a él le gustan las chicas como Carly, bueno a él y a todos, yo soy diferente y a muy pocos les gusta lo diferente, y no creo que Freddie sea la excepción. Me separe de él incrédula de lo que acaba de hacer, la verdad es que no fue _nada_ pero se sintió como mucho.

"Me tengo que ir, se hace tarde." En realidad no. Eran las nueve y podría quedarme con Carly pero tenía que pensar.

"¿te acompaño? Si quieres te puedo llevar hasta tu casa" dijo el levantándose del puff.

"Naa, déjalo así quiero caminar, y puedo tomar el camión, la ruta no es muy larga" dije tomando mi mochila y dirigiéndome a la puerta antes de que saliera, me giré "No digo esto muy a menudo pero, gracias, de verdad, eres mejor maestro que esa maestra barata" le sonreí

"Tal vez deba de solicitar empleo para que la saquen" bromeo, eso me hizo reír.

"Si deberías" dije aun riéndome "Umm nos vemos mañana."

"Hasta mañana, descansa."

**Antes que nada… PERDÓN! En verdad pero he estado súper ocupada, con exámenes finales y proyectos y perdón :'( espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me tarde bastante en hacerlo no se me ocurría que poner :$ Con decirles que la idea me brotaba a las tres de la mañana y la escribía pero después lo leía y era como de Nñññiee no gracias. Jajaja pero bueno. En serio perdoooon buaaaaah! **

**Quiero agradecer a **_**eva-seddieporsimpre**_ **que fue mi único comentario en el capítulo anterior, ella fue la que me dio 'fuerza'? para seguir con la historia. Gracias en serio :**** un beso desde MÉXICO, Eva de mi corazón ;)**

**Ahora a las personas que estén leyendo esto, les voy a dejar una pequeña tarea para el próximo capítulo (: quiero que me pongan la canción romántica que menos les guste, y una canción movida en INGLÉS que tampoco les guste y que sea nueva entre 2010-2013 okay? Los quiero mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo si es que ustedes así lo desean. ;* **


	4. Chapter 4

You Are The Only Exception.

Capítulo 4

**A mí no me pertenecen los personajes de iCarly. Solo esta estúpida y sensual historia. **

**PDV Sam **

El último mes ha pasado demasiado rápido o ¿lento? No lo sé, ha sido demasiado extraño… Supongo que lo he sentido así porque descubrí algo… Pasar tiempo con el tonto me hace daño porque hace que quiera ser algo de él… Lo sé, lo sé, me contradigo a mí misma cuando digo que me gusta Freddie, porque yo nunca he creído del todo en el amor… pero veo a Freddie y sé que él es diferente a los demás… creo que él preferiría morir antes de hacerle daño intencionalmente a una niña, es muy bueno. Y de hecho debo de confesar algo… ¿recuerdan cómo dijo que yo solo iba a necesitar como 4 clases para que supiera todo, porque tenía un gran potencial? Bueno… cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, quería estar más tiempo con él, sola, sin Carly, sin Gibby, sin Spencer, y mucho menos su mamá, así que tuvimos un total de 20 clases… así es, estaba sola por dos horas con Fredraro, todos los días…

Ayer fue la última clase antes del examen… espero sacar una buena nota… espero que Freddie se sienta orgulloso de mí…

…

Okay, esto no debe ser difícil, es decir, ya me sabía todo cuando tuvimos la quinta clase, al parecer trigonometría no es tan difícil después de todo.

_-Una hora y media después-_

Debo decir que ese fue uno de los exámenes más fáciles que he tenido en toda mi vida. Estoy tan feliz. Esto lo debo de celebrar al estilo Sam Puckett, una fiesta llena de carne y grasitos, dulces y bellos grasitos.

"Hola Sam" Dijo mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa cuando llegue a mi casillero.

"Hola Carlaytion" Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Alguien está de buen humor hoy" Dijo feliz de que yo esté feliz "¿Será por qué un amigo se apoderó de tu corazón?" ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo carajos se enteró?! Supongo que mi cara de espanto era graciosa porque se empezó a reír. Antes de que asumiera que fuera cierto puse mi cara más seria.

"Emm no… estoy feliz porque me va a ir muy bien en trigonometría." Dije poniendo una sonrisa en mi cara. "Y también porque por fin se acabaron las tutorías con el ñoño" Eso la decepcionó porque puso su cara de perrito triste, como odio esa cara, siempre hace que le digas toda la verdad, aunque ella en el muy fondo sabe toditita la verdad; pero eso no funcionará conmigo, por lo menos hoy no.

"Que pena, se verían muy lindos juntos"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Carly?" dije cerrando mi casillero y levantando una ceja.

"Bueno… Sé que no debo de decírtelo…" pauso por un momento pensando su siguiente frase. "Mmm… veme en el árbol y te digo todo ¿sí?" Yo solo asentí, ¿qué se trae entre manos?

…

'RIIIIIIIIING' Ahhh, por fin hora de mi clase favorita: el almuerzo. 'Bzzzzz' mi celular recibió un Whatsapp… ¡wujuuu, soy popular! Bueno, claro que lo soy, digo, soy parte de iCarly, uno de los programas más famosos de todo el internet.

_**Whatsapp 2 nuevos mensajes**_

**Carly**

_Sam, q no se te olvide q tememos q hablar ok?_

_Te compré un sándwich de doble jamón para q no tardes! Así q apúrate!_

Que buena amiga es Carly.

"¿Qué pasó Carlangas?" dije sentándome en el lado del árbol donde había sombra. Carly agarró su bolso y saco un pequeño cuaderno de cuero color café claro, parecía un poco viejo, me lo dio y en la parte baja del cuaderno decía **Freddie Benson. **Me quedé mirándolo un buen rato, ¿debería leerlo? Por algo Carly me lo entregó… pero, ¿debería? Mi vieja yo, ya saben, la que no quería a Benson como algo más lo leería y mostraría sus más grandes secretos a todo el mundo, pero, ahora, me importa muchísimo Freddie… No puedo hacer lo que le hice hace unos años… lo del beso fue muy personal. Suspiré y le devolví el diario a mi mejor amiga. Cuando se lo di arrugó la frente y me volteo a ver extrañada.

"¿Por qué no quieres saber lo que dice aquí?" preguntó. Vacile un poco… ¿le debo decir lo que siento por Freddie? Pero, no quiero que se lo diga a nadie.

"Estoy madurando. Además, aprendí mi lección con todo eso del primer beso, es información muy personal…" Si se fijan, no le mentí del todo a mi amiga, no le dije la verdad absoluta a mi amiga castaña, pero, le dije lo que pensaba acerca de la información personal… Ella suspiró y metió el diario a su bolso, ¿por qué se decepcionaba? Digo, debería de estar feliz de que no lo hice.

"¿Cómo conseguiste el diario del ñoño?" Pregunté curiosa.

Ella sonrió y me volteo a ver entrecerrando los ojos, claramente le molestaba la luz del sol que traspasaba las hojas del árbol… "Una vez que salí a comprar cosas para la casa, vi que estaba tirado justo en el pequeño pasillo que hay entre el departamento de Freddie y el mío, y estaba abierto, lo recogí y no quise leer, pero la información que había ahí era… bastante interesante." Dijo ella recordando ese día… Caray… ¿qué dirá? Traté de no darle mucha importancia…

**PDV Carly**

¡Ahhhg! Estaba a punto de enseñarle lo más importante de su adolescencia… ¿quieren saber lo que decía el diario de Freddie? Bueno probablemente pensarán que soy una chismosa y entrometida en cosas que no me importan… pero, cuando sé algo de mis mejores amigos, debo informárselo ¿no?

Creo que les contaré la historia de cómo encontré su diario…de hecho, la que le dije a Sam no era la verdadera…

Hace como tres meses, cuando regresábamos de la escuela, (ese día Sam no venía con nosotros) él me estaba contando de la beca que M.I.T. le había ofrecido, me dijo que lo ponía muy feliz, porque es lo que siempre había deseado, pero que también estaba muy triste por irse y dejar Seattle, dijo que todo lo bueno le había pasado aquí, y que aún no estaba muy seguro de que sí realmente quería la beca, porque aceptarla, sería decir adiós a todo lo importante en la vida de él. Al principio no entendía lo que quería decir, bueno, lo que dijo, lo interpreté como decirle adiós a todos sus amigos. Cuando nos despedimos y él sacó sus llaves, empujó su mochila a un lado para que le fuera más cómodo meter la llave en la cerradura, se le cayó el pequeño cuaderno, Freddie nunca se dio cuenta, el cuaderno, al caer al piso, se abrió y lo recogí. Y sé lo iba a devolver pero cuando empecé a leer, para saber de qué era el libro, descubrí algo muy interesante. En el diario decía que Freddie estaba completamente enamorado de Sam. Y que todo había empezado después de que YO descubrí que habían compartido su primer beso, y eso fue hace TRES AÑOS. Lo que no entiendo, es cómo no le dice nada, ni intenta nada.

También sé que Sam siente algo por él… ¿cómo lo sé? Soy experta en el lenguaje del cuerpo. Siempre que hablamos de Freddie, sus ojos tienen un brillo, y se la pasa mirando el suelo, como si estuviera nerviosa. Y lo que me dijo hoy, ¡Por Dios! A ella no le importaría lastimarlo con información personal de él. Aún se me hizo muy tierno que no lo hiciera.

…

**PDV General**

La señorita Rita había terminado de calificar los exámenes que sus alumnos de penúltimo año habían presentado, y estaba más que sorprendida con el examen de Samantha Puckett, había logrado sacar un 97, que obviamente subía a 100. Era un examen digno de ser enmarcado.

Sam no tenía a ninguno de sus mejores amigos en esa clase, y cuando le entregaron su examen no pudo evitar ponerse más que feliz, justo cuando tocó la campana en señal de cambio de clase, salió corriendo a su casillero para mostrárselo a su mejor amiga Carly, pero no estaba, así que decidió enseñárselo a su tutor, él tampoco estaba en su casillero, 'Caray, ¿dónde están?' pensó Sam confundida, pero su confusión sería aclarada, porque en ese momento un joven alto y de cabello castaño claro, pasó enfrente de ella.

"Brad," Dijo agarrándolo de su antebrazo "¿Has visto a Fredraro?"

Brad rio ante el apodo de su amigo y pensó en la última vez que lo había visto…

"Creo que lo vi en las gradas del campo de futbol americano." Sam sonrió ante esto

"Gracias"

"No hay de qué." Ella se dirigió al campo, y obviamente no estaba cerca de donde ella estaba, tenía que cruzar toda la escuela para llegar ahí, y cuando cruzó el gran pasillo que te lleva justo a un pequeño campo con pasto, sólo para espectadores, vio algo…

Freddie estaba hablando con la líder de las porristas… parecía que ella le estaba coqueteando, y él parecía que lo hacía también, su sonrisa de ganador no se iba de su cara.

Sam no lo podía creer, su pulso empezó a ser muy rápido y no podía respirar muy bien… ¿qué le pasaba, acaso sentía celos? Pero ella es una Puckett ¿no? Pero obvio eso no le quita lo humano. Se empezó a sentir un poco mareada, así que antes de que él la viera, trato de dar irse de vuelta de donde había venido, pero sus pies parecían estar pegados al piso. Y mala suerte para Sam porque en ese momento Freddie la había visto y caminaba hacia ella. Ella fingió no verlo y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si quisiera cruzar la calle, y justo cuando sus pies comenzaron a "funcionar" el castaño guapo llegó a ella.

"Hola, Sam" dijo con una sonrisa. Ella lo volteo a ver y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque la de la rubia era muy débil.

"¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálida" Dijo Freddie preocupado, ella asintió y comenzó a caminar, pero justo de unos cuantos pasos, se desmayó, pero no se preocupen, Freddie alcanzo a agarrarla. Preocupado Freddie, la llevó cargando en sus brazos. Parecía como el típico príncipe de las películas de Dingo cargando a su princesa.

Después de una media hora en la enfermería, Sam despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"¡Ouuch!" Dijo levantándose lentamente de la camilla "¿qué pasó?" preguntó confundida

"Te desmayaste" Respondió tranquilamente la enfermera

"Wow, y… ¿por qué?"

"Se te subió la presión. Ahora toma esto, te ayudará a que ya no te sientas mal" Dijo la enfermera entregándole una barra energética sabor chocolate a Sam. La rubia la tomó confundida, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado antes, solo, ver a Freddie hablar con la capitana de las porristas, Lucy Geller; ¡Y vaya! Cómo odiaba a esa chica, le dolía la cabeza nada más de pensar en ello.

"Tuviste suerte de que el señorito Benson estuviera ahí, si no hubiera sido por él, probablemente te hubieras quedado ahí toda la tarde" Dijo después de un rato la enfermera. Ahora Sam estaba mucho más confundida que antes.

"Creo que es mejor me vaya, ya es tarde" Dijo un poco incomoda. La enfermera solo asintió y dijo

"Que tengas una linda tarde" y antes de que Sam saliera la enfermera la detuvo "Espera señorita, tenga esto, la ayudara a relajarse" dijo dándole un algodón con alcohol, Sam lo tomó y asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

Cuando salió de la oficina de la enfermera, vio a su castaño preferido sentado en una banca leyendo una revista de computadoras.

"Ñoño" dijo ella con el algodón en su nariz, él solo volteo los ojos y cerró su revista guardándola en su mochila.

"¿Ya estás mejor?" dijo con un tono de preocupación y alivio, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento. Ella asintió volteando sus ojos

"¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó con confundido

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé" respondió ella aún más confundida que él. "Pero, hay algo que quiero enseñarte" dijo ella tirando el algodón en el bote de basura, cuando se volteó a él le impresionó lo mucho que el niño al que solía molestar había crecido tanto. Sacudió su cabeza, y puso su mochila en el suelo y la abrió para sacar su examen de trigonometría y se lo entregó. Freddie lo vio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y cuando terminó de hacerlo, la volteó a ver con una sonrisa aún más grande

"¡SAM! ¡Felicidades! ¡Lo lograste!" Dijo el feliz por el gran logro de la niña por la cual estaba profundamente enamorado. Al verlo feliz de ella, ella se puso doblemente feliz y encogió los hombros y dijo contenta

"Lo logre" y soltó una pequeña risilla. A Freddie le pareció el sonido más lindo de todo el mundo, y no pudo evitar cerrar el pequeño espacio entre ellos con un gran abrazo. Sam le sorprendió eso y sabía que no podía rechazarlo porque quien sabe cuándo sería la próxima vez que hiciera esto, así que ella le devolvió el abrazo y él la abrazo más fuerte y la levanto, y empezó a dar vueltas. Los dos no paraban de reír, sentían que solo existían los dos en el mundo. Y cuando puso sus pies en el suelo, Freddie aún no la soltaba de su cintura, y ella tampoco había apartado sus manos de los hombros. Y antes de que los dos se dieran cuenta, se inclinaron y unieron sus labios, tal vez habían olvidado que solo eran amigos y que no era un sueño lo que estaban viviendo. El beso, fue, apasionado, y sentían como si hubieran encontrado su hogar después de haber estado perdidos por mucho tiempo.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

**N/A: CHICOOOOOOS/AS! Ahhhhhrg! :$ Como lo siento! En verdad! Siento no haber podido subir antes :/ espero que me perdonen!:/ pero es que estos últimos dos meses han sido… bastas antes difíciles para mi… Les cuento :$ No sé si sepan que estoy estudiando psicología? Buaano reprobé dos materias de mis segundo semestre DD: seehh… y tuve que hacer extras… Bueno y para acabarla terminé con mi novio… y no lo hicimos en muy buenos términos :/ y no he tenido mucha inspiración jaja… Pero ya estoy aquí! :DD Feliz de estar aquí, aunque tal vez si me tarde un poco en subir :/ porque voy a hacer verano y pues a ver… jajajaja.**

**Eeeeeeen fin! Espero que les haya gustado muchooo como me gusto a mi escribirlo, aunque me costó mucho D: Saben que los quiero un ch! y nos vemos en el siguiente cap (;  
P.D. Vayan a ver la de Monsters University :3 esta bellísima, la amé *-* **

**p.d. 2 No se olviden de comentar si les gustó o no :**** **


End file.
